The Green Arrow and his Love
by Miss. Crawford
Summary: Oliver Queen is in love with Dinah Lance. Oliver also has eyes for someone else, The Black Canary. Little does he know that The Black Canary is Dinah Lance. They will travel through lies, passion and an old love...
1. Greetings

Disclaimer: I don't own the Black Canary or Green Arrow (SADLY) Or Marvel Comics.

The Green Arrow and his Love.

Dinah Lance walked slowly up the stairs and watched her feet move under her. Her dress followed her in a train and gleamed in the black night. Her hair was curled and flowing down her back, while the golden colors shined off it. She bit her red lips and entered the dance floor. She could hear the music and as she was in sight she looked up to see Oliver Queen's mouth drop slightly. Putting her head high she took slow careful steps.

Oliver couldn't take his eyes off this freshman. She was beautiful, as her black dress gleamed in the moonlight. Her hazel eyes watched him and her lips smiled. Before she could move away he went up to her.

Dinah looked as the senior walked towards her. His suit fit him perfectly and his blonde hair couldn't have been more perfect. Though she had a boyfriend, she could dream for a minute.

When Oliver reached Dinah he took her hand gently, "Dinah…Where's Jason?" He whispered as her smile faded.

She looked over her shoulder and whispered, "To get a drink." A lie. She knew he wasn't coming but she didn't need Queen to know.

Oliver knew Jason had ditched her once again, that ungrateful little bastard. He never cared for her, but she had been faithful to him. Oliver would never understand her but he respected her for her kindness. Even though she knew Jason wasn't here and…and most likely with another girl.

"May I have a dance?" He asked, showing her his smile.

Dinah almost fainted. His smile was the most striking thing she had ever seen. He was, she would admit, handsome. "Oliver…this isn't a slow song." She said to him as she took a step back.

"Wait." He told her and when Mrs. Booty was done, she heard her favorite slow song. It Ends Tonight.

Looking down she smiled and nodded. Silently Oliver led her to the dance floor and put his arms around her waist. She was surprised how warm he was, and this type of dance. Though she was hesitant she danced with him and let him lead her. She took in his scent and put her arms around his neck.

Looking up she saw his blue eyes look down at her. Freezing she almost pulled back, fearing he might kiss her.

Sensing her tension Oliver whispered softly into her ear, "I won't make you a dishonest person. Though your boyfriend may be..."

Dinah was about to pull away and accuse him but then decided against it. She knew he was right, and he knew he was right. There was no point in denying it. Everyone knew she was perfect and Jason wasn't.

She took a deep breath, taking him in and put her head on his shoulder. Dinah buried her face in his neck and nudged him slightly. Every breath she took, she could smell his cologne and smiled. It was moments like this that she wished she could get more of. The moments that made her smile and want to live. These things that made her happy…

Oliver hugged his arms around her and put his head on the top of her head. He could smell vanilla and wished she would never move. Then the song was over and everything they had was over.

Pulling away Dinah looked Oliver Queen in the eye and whispered, "Thank you. Thank you for being here when I need you." She reached up and kissed him on the cheek then disappeared into the night.

_Cinderella…_

Oliver had watched over her when Jason seemed no where to be found. He helped her and was a good friend, but she had never cared about him like that. He was always just a friend. She was too honest to do anything while she was with Jason.

College had always been so boring for Oliver but when this girl of 18 had come he took a sudden likeness to her. Of course he had been 23 when she showed up and a freshman, but he never thought of it that way. Dinah had been a kind and beautiful woman and he had been the rich son of Mr. Queen.

But that was in college and college, Dinah thought, was a sour and terrible experience when you have gifts. When you kill people with a scream, you were not classified as normal.

Blonde hair was flowing in the wind as the warm wind cut into her fishnet stockings. She was dressed in a corset and black skirt, all made of leather. It was a very seductive outfit, and it made her look gorgeous. But that's not what she wanted. She was here to stop the criminals of Gotham. She had been using her skills for years now and tonight was a special night. Tonight she was 22, and tonight was her big break.

The biggest drug deal was here, _tonight_. She was about to crack the case, and take all the glory.

The Black Canary watched as two black limos moved towards the building. A tall man walked out of the building and stood, waiting. The limos stopped and two bigger looking men came out. They were all dressed in suits and shook each other's hands.

"Powell, Steger, you wont regret this." The taller one, who had come out of the building, told the others.

One spoke up, and said, "Mr. Fargo, for your sake, you'd better be right."

A nod came from Fargo and he walked towards the building with the two men. Slowly the Black Canary followed them, sneaking in after them. Unnoticed she moved into a dark corner.

Mr. Fargo took out a box and handed it to them. Checking it, the two men nodded and said, "Is the rest with you?"

Mr. Fargo smiled then opened a door behind him. The whole room was filled with the drugs. The Black Canary raised an eyebrow and smiled.

The two bigger men shook Mr. Fargo's hand once more then, reaching into their jackets, pulled out guns.

The drug dealer was dead before he hit the ground. The Black Canary took a breath and screamed, sending her Canary call into motion. The walls began to shake and the men fell to the ground, unconscious.

Shutting her mouth she smiled and whispered, "Well boys, I know one place they will be very happy to see you two."

Taking them by their jackets she dragged them across the ground and tied them up. Not waiting another moment she fled from the scene. Less than a minute later the police already had the place surrounded and taken over.

The Black Canary went into her apartment room and looked in the mirror. Taking her mask off she saw a golden, young, Dinah Lance. Smiling she remembered her birthday celebration was to go to the opening of the Museum of the Animal and Human Research.

She hadn't decided if it was right to go, though. Since the Museum had first made it's appearance, she had been skittish. The Museum was dedicated to the search of "Mutants" like herself and other with "powers".

Dinah still wanted to go though, and at least get a look at it. She could do what she wanted anyway, it wasn't everyday that she turned 22.

She was dressed in jeans and a pink tank, her favorite outfit. Then, she realized, she was underdressed. Looking around she saw people in shined black shoes and ties. She saw the women had dresses and sparkling jewelry.

Feeling very out of place she turned to head towards the door. This was a bad idea, and she should have never come. What had she been thinking? People needed saving and she doved it her "birthday day"? She was so selfish. Why did she come? She was out of place and she knew no one!

She was about to drive herself mad with anger then she turned and saw something that made her stop breathing all together. Her mind had been mad, now she could even register a thought.

Her mouth dropped and she caught herself. There, standing at the other side of the room was Oliver Queen.

(Tell me what you think of this story. I will give you the next chapter in no time! Hope you like it!)

Thanks!


	2. The making of JUSTICE league!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Black Canary or Green Arrow (SADLY) Or DC Comics.

_My heart tells me what I want. My ears tell me what I need to know. My mouth speaks the truth. My mind decides the difference_…

**CHAPTER 2**

As Oliver Queen said, tonight was a special night. Tonight was not only a special night because of her birthday; it was also special because there was a meeting tonight.

The Justice League would become a reality. They were about to meet in Gotham…at Bruce Wayne's house.

Dinah put her black mask on and fishnet tights. The corset was already on and her blonde hair flowed down her back. Her black gloves were on and she looked complete. Dinah looked beautiful, as Oliver had said himself. But there was a part of her that he could never know, that he couldn't even understand.

Starting her bike the Black Canary put her helmet on and revved it up. "Here I come Batman…ready or not."

As the gates to the Wayne mansion opened Dinah heard a bike behind her, coming fast. Revving it up she took off, and did a wheelie. She looked to her left and saw the biker, dressed in a Robin Hood type of outfit, with a green mask and green arrows.

He smiled slightly and popped a wheelie next to her as they drove. She laughed at him then nodded slightly then took off with him by her side.

When they parked she took off her helmet and faced him. "Nice tights'." She smirked, teasing him. She walked past him then cut in front and raised an eyebrow as he gave her a crocked smile.

"Nice ass." He said back and nodded to her. Her mouth fell open and she scowled at him. She practically stopped walking and gaped at him.

The Black Canary walked confidently before him and walked inside the mansion. She paused for a moment and waited for the man, then shut the door in his face.

The Green Arrow looked at the door, stunned. Had she just shut the door on him? Well, he could play that game.

As the Green Arrow met up with the rest he saw Batman, Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Atom, Hawkman, and Martian Manhunter. The Green Arrow shook hands with everyone except the newest member. Her. The girl with the nice ass.

Flash had an arm on her, but not in an owning way, and yelled to the Green Arrow. He walked over to the Flash and looked at the woman.

"This," Flash said in a seductive voice, "is the Black Canary." She nudged him and said, "The Black Canary, nice to meet you." She held her gloved hand out and his gloved hand. He took hers and shook it, as she watched his muscles flex. She couldn't help herself, he, she would admit was good looking.

For a moment the Green Arrow thought he knew something as he looked into those blue eyes of hers but then she blinked and it went away.

Flash raised his eyebrows and said, "Wow, I'll let you two get a room. The mansion has many rooms." He started to laugh but Batman interrupted him. A glare was shown and Flash shut his mouth then moved to the other room.

Batman looked her up and down then turned away and went to Superman's side. "Flash is the youngest, ignore him." The Green Arrow said to her. His voice was dark and very mysterious; she liked it, but thought he, himself was annoying.

Rebelling the Black Canary said as she walked away, "I kind of like him..."

She could feel the confused stares of the Green Arrow behind her; she could also feel the anger venting from him.

Finally the house settled down as everyone sat around a large table. They started discussing the Justice League.

Superman took the lead. Being the leader he spoke first, "My friends, new and old, it is good to see you here. Batman, thank you for letting us gather here at your home." Batman nodded, saying nothing as always.

"Now, we will get to it. Gotham is not the only place on the planet that needs help from us. We have, each of us, gifts, and we have to do what is right for the people. Above all, we do not kill and we uphold justice…"

After two hours of this the Black Canary thought she might need to make a movie. Superman was up for everything in this world, it made her almost feel like _she_ could do _nothing_. Then there was Batman who agreed with everything but said nothing. Then there was the Green Arrow who looked at her occasionally.

As she got a good look at Batman, the Black Canary knew he didn't have anything 'special' about him. He was human, with no powers, but he had the will to fight for the good. This surprised her, for she knew no one who would make a stand like him.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught the Green Arrow looking at her she rolled her eyes then looked at him. "What do you think?" The Green Arrow asked her. Her mouth fell as she glared at him. He only picked on her because she found out he was staring at her.

Then panic rushed over her, the table was looking at her. If she admitted that she had been zoning out they would sure hate her, or worse, kick her out. She had to come up with an answer…and fast.

Annoyed she gritted her teeth, "I think your record is not so clean." The Black Canary said to the Green Arrow, making the conversation personal. He gave her a angry frown then waved his hand, "Let us hear it."

She smiled kindly, though she was thoroughly annoyed, "You," She pointed, "seem to steal from people."

He put on a smirk and nodded, "Yes, from those who would take it from the poor. From those who already have too much and don't need more. Those like Lex Luther."

Superman's attention was caught and he nodded briefly then took over the conversation. Dinah glared at the Green Arrow and heard only parts of Superman's ongoing speech.

The Green Arrow winked at her then turned away as everyone started to leave.

The Black Canary jumped out of her seat and walked past the Green Arrow. "Tomorrow then?" He asked. She turned to him and said, "Tomorrow what?"

"Weren't you listening to anything Superman said? He said that it would be wise to put us as partners. We work in the same area and it would work."

The Black Canary was so fed up with him that she rolled her eyes once more then said, "I don't know about you, but _I_ work alone."

She walked to her bike and revved it but not before she heard the Green Arrow speed up to her side. As they drove down the road he turned to her and said, "Good. I wasn't to keen on working with you anyway."

Speeding up, the Green Arrow rode into the distance before her. The Black Canary gaped at the back of him and pursed her lips. Fine, she would bring the game to him. If he wanted to be that way, so could she.

When the Black Canary walked inside her home she removed her mask. The phone rang and she answered, "Hello…yes…this is Dinah."

"I was hoping to reach you." Said the voice which she knew was Oliver Queen's.

"Oliver…hey. It's good to here from you. How has life been treating you?" She said with a smirk into the phone.

His voice came back and said, "Fine…but I have some problems…"

Sighing Dinah knew what was going to come back. He would tell her that he can't spend time with her. She had known all along they would never work.

"What kind of problems?" She asked in a small voice.

"Well," He said as she held her breath, "I'm new to Gotham, as you know. I'm currently standing outside the door of a gorgeous woman. Now, I'm hoping she will come out and tell me what kind of things there is to do in this town. Then our night will begin."

As Dinah heard him speak she opened her curtains and looked out to see Oliver shut his cell phone and smile at her. Dinah's mouth dropped and she put her hands over her face.

Calling his phone back she whispered, "Please give me at least 5 minutes…please." She touched her face, God she needed some makeup on.

"Well…I guess I could spare 5 minutes…but the countdown starts…started 30 seconds ago." Mr. Queen said as she shut the phone and jumped into the closet. What to wear!

Dinah looked at herself in the mirror and touched her golden straight hair. Her face was flawless and as she looked at herself she saw all the excitement in her eyes. Then she panned down to her clothes. She had jeans on and a blue tank top and a denim jacket in her hands. She smiled once more at herself then opened the door and looked at Oliver.

Oliver was, she decided, more appealing than her tonight. He was dresses in jeans that weren't loose but not too tight. The faded colors made her stare more than she supposed was appropriate. His shirt was a light blue that brought his blue eyes out and gleamed in the moonlight. For once he looked like a everyday person, not a rich, in suit man.

Taking her hand and kissing it he whispered, "You are more than gorgeous. You are intoxicating, do you know that Dinah?"

Dinah could feel her cheeks flush and her body jumped as her heart raced. "You are always too kind, but I wont be won that easy. …As for you Oliver, you are striking as always."

He gave her a playful smile then pointed to the black escalade. "I will drive…you can run alongside." Oliver beamed as he opened the passenger door for her.

"Oh, Mr. Queen." She said formally as Dinah held up the keys to his car, "your going to need these."

Oliver gave her a skeptical look then smiled, "You're good."

Dinah looked at him with satisfaction as he started the car and the drove off.


	3. I live here for youOliver

I love this chapter…oh, yeah…I do not own anything to do with anything about the Green Arrow or Black Canary, (good thing that I would leave Dinah in the dust and run with Oliver). Just kidding…or am I? Anyway, read the story, be truthful if you like it or not.

**Chapter 3**

_The struggles we live through,_

_The heart ache we face._

_To brave the future is not to think._

_Run while you can,_

_Breathe when you're dead._

_Live it all to the fullest_

_Tomorrow was always going to be yesterday_

_Miss. Crawford._

"Where to?" Dinah asked as they passed the flashing lights and people of the city.

"I'm just here for the ride…It's purely your decision." Oliver said as they turned left onto Reverence Road.

"My decision…." Dinah mused with a smirk. "Well, you had better be able to put up with whatever I pick. Can you do that Oliver? Can you handle it?"

Oliver smiled his flashing teeth then said, "Anything you can throw at me Dinah, I can handle."

Raising and eyebrow she laughed, "Well, we will see about that, wont we?"

Picking a place only took Dinah moments. She had chosen a place that was always in her heart. "Turn left on the next road, and then we will be there." She said as they passed a car, going 80. Now they were going at least 40 over the speed limit. But Dinah felt safe with Oliver, no matter where he led her.

"What?" He asked in an incredulous voice.

"You said anywhere, didn't you? I clearly remember you saying that. Now, come on. The night's still young." Dinah whispered as she got out of the black car.

"The local bar?" He asked, making sure he was right.

"Well, the name say's Joe's so yes, we are going to eat at Joe's bar and grill." Dinah said with a smile. Oliver could only gape for a few seconds because her smile lit his face, breaking his heart into a million pieces of pure happiness.

Her smile was worth every part of him, even his money. If this is what Dinah wanted, then he would happily join her. They walked in and to his surprise he found the outside was nothing like the inside. It was modern with a long bar and clean table. There was music and plasma televisions all around the place.

A few men were at the bar and turned to smile at Dinah, "Hey girl." One said to her as she walked up to him.

For a moment Oliver was ready to pick a fight with the man but then he saw Dinah smile. "Henry…Where _have_ you been?" She asked him as Oliver looked at both with confusion.

"Henry is an old friend. Henry and Joe first hired me when I came from college. It was my first job here, they were both very kind…almost like fathers to me." Dinah said and then turned to Oliver.

"Henry…Joe," She said as Joe rounded the corner and smiled at her like a father to his long lost daughter. "This is Oliver."

Both lowered their eyebrows and gave him a distrustful look. "Ignore them…they just-" She whispered and then a woman called Dinah's name.

Dinah turned to see Mary who was Joe's wife. Mary also had taken Dinah under her wing when she had come to Gotham searching for a job and a home. Mary was the opposite of Joe, she was not so tall, but unlike Joe she had a wonderful figure. She was beautiful for being much older than Dinah. They all were like family to her, hopefully Oliver would understand.

"Now," Mary said as she reached Oliver and Dinah, "Dinah's never brought a man back home. Well, you must be special." She said as she pointed an old finger at Oliver Queen.

Oliver turned a slight color of red and said, "Thank you Ma'am."

Mary went behind the bar but told Oliver, "Don't call me Ma'am…that was years ago. Please, call me Mary. And this is my husband Joe, as you have already met I see. His looks tough but he's a lover. Then, you met Henry, he's Joe brother; I swear, he never leaves this place." Mary said as she grabbed them a basket of fries.

"Your favorite...as usual." Mary said to Dinah as she gave them to her. Dinah took Oliver's hand for his own safety and led them to a corner booth. Oliver slipped in across Dinah.

"You have _favorite_ fries?" Oliver asked her as he looked at her with a half smile.

"Stop teasing…and yes, I have 'favorite' fries. Curly fries are my favorite. Don't you?" She asked him with a smile.

"I usually don't eat fries…I have to keep up this great figure of mine." Oliver said as he touched his abs with a pure laugh that lit the room with smiles.

"Oh right…the fries _could_ kill you," Dinah said as she ate another, "Come one." She said as she held one up to him. "You know you want to."

Oliver licked his lips then said, "Oh, I guess, no one would ever know. But you can't tell anyone…It could possibly ruin my Empire."

"Wow," Dinah said, "This little fry could kill everything…huh." Oliver was about to eat it then she grabbed it from him.

His mouth fell as he exaggerated his facial expressions, "You!" He said pointing a finger at her, trying to hide his smile.

"Me?" Dinah whispered as she took the basket and put them on the seat next to her. "I had to eat it Oliver…that fry was going to destroy you. I don't want you destroyed-yet." She said with a bright innocent smile.

"Then you take the other fries…you are a _very_ dark woman Dinah. You're taking the world down. I must now save the fries." Oliver said as he got up and took the fries.

Jumping up to follow him Dinah grabbed Oliver from behind and captured him in her arms. "Give the fries back." She said threateningly.

"Never." He growled but stopped moving. "But there is one way. Only _one_ way." Oliver said as he turned to look at her.

"I would do anything." She whispered as he faced her with a smile. Her words weren't applying to only fries anymore.

"Dance…one dance." He said in a hushed voice that made her go mad.

She mocked him with her smile then said, "A dance…you want a dance? Oliver, I never knew there was so much to know about you."

Oliver put the fries down and tickled her slightly, "Are you being sarcastic with me, Miss. Lance?"

"Who me…never." She whispered as he put his arm out to take hers. Dinah took his hand and put the other behind his back.

"Mary," Dinah said across the bar. Mary walked over as Dinah whispered something to her.

Oliver was left in the dark and asked, "What? What are you doing now?"

Seconds later he heard the answer to his question. The song that was resounding through the bar was Dinah's favorite slow song. It Ends Tonight.

Suddenly the lights went dim and no one made a sound. All was quiet except for the soft movement of their shoes as they danced.

Dinah put her head on his chest and shut her eyes, listening and feeling the rhythm of his heart. It was a slow steady beat that made her body work with his in a rhythm that filled her mind.

Oliver rested his head on hers and took in her scent. He knew she loved this song, he couldn't ever forget it. It was their last college dance, the last time he had spent time with her. Good thing he had already whispered to Mary to play the song. Even though he didn't get the credit, it was fine…she was still with him.

Oliver loved the casualness of it. The bar was perfect and Dinah, as always, was perfect in very way that he could ever want. Oliver had never wanted a moment to last more than he wanted this one to last.

Then like a charm, the song was over but the light's stayed off for a moment. Dinah looked up into Oliver's eyes and saw the sparkles that came with his smile. He tilted his head and gently put his lips to hers. Dinah kissed him as she put her hands around his neck. Oliver held her there with his strong hands around her waist.

It seemed like years but the kiss only last for a moment, until they heard, "Dinah."

Dinah pulled away and put her head on Oliver's chest as the light's came to their original shine. Oliver whispered in her ear, "Those people are good. They know when to turn on the lights and everything."

Dinah laughed then took the fries and ran.


	4. Green Arrow & black Canary get into it

I don't own Green Arrow (Oliver) Black Canary (Dinah), but you know if I did I would be famous!!

**Chapter 4**

All these secrets that I hide,

Because of all my pride.

All that love we swore wouldn't be in vein

But as I sit here my eyes burn with pain…

The only thing left to say,

I'll always love you!

**W**alking out to their car, Oliver held Dinah's hand. "Wow, he was crazy in his day. I couldn't believe all those things he did…and Joe, he was even funnier!"

Dinah laughed more and walked to the passenger door, Oliver opened it for her then kissed her neck gently. "God that was fun! I mean, I have good days and all, but I haven't been this amused in quiet some time." Oliver said as he started the car.

As they drove Dinah looked at the clock, it read 12:58am. "Oliver," She grinned, "Look at the time. I think we spent half of our lives in there."

Oliver said nothing but took her hand in his and kissed it. She blushed again and gave him her best smile. "Let's drop you off before we both get in trouble and start to sleep." He said with a yawn.

Dinah closed her eyes and opened them when he had parked in her driveway. Getting out, Oliver walked her to her door.

Oliver took her in his hands and kissed her. It was a long kiss that was then interrupted.

"Queen! Oliver Queen! Who's the new girl! Is she your girlfriend?" Oliver stared into the darkness and saw five cars with men snapping away with their cameras.

"Who is she?"

"What's your name!"

Dinah gaped at them then whispered, "Paparazzi!"

"We have to get out of here!" Oliver said then took her hand.

"Wait!" Dinah whispered to him then opened her front door. "Here."

Oliver ran in without wasting another second. But the cameras had got what they came for. Dinah and Oliver would be in the news tomorrow, no doubt about that.

Oliver looked at her apartment, it was not a large room but it seemed to fit her style. Dinah blushed, "I know, it's not quit the rich and beautiful thing that I would like it to be. But this is home."

Oliver nodded then put his arms around her as he came from behind. "It's nice. Anywhere with you is _very_ nice."

Dinah closed her eyes then turned around. Reaching up she touched his face lightly and murmured, "Thank you…tonight was amazing." Standing on her toes she kissed him.

Oliver felt Dinah remove his jacket as it hit the ground. He kissed her harder then unzipped hers, leaving it to fall. His hands gently took her hips as she put herself in his arms.

They let the kiss drop and he rocked her in his arms, as if promising that she would always be safe. Oliver marveled at the way Dinah listened to his heartbeat. He never wanted to leave her side. He wanted to hold her forever, and never let her go.

Suddenly a ring broke their silence and Oliver grabbed his phone. He flipped it open then let out a loud sigh.

"I'm so sorry." He murmured in her ear. "I'm sorry."

Then another ring cut through the air, Dinah's cell was ringing. She reached for it and immediately knew. "I have to get this…" Talk about coincidence.

Oliver took her hand and gave her one last, long kiss. Dinah opened the door to find the street empty as he left. As Oliver started the car he gave her one last look of longing then pulled out. When he was gone from sight she heard her house phone ring.

"Oliver?" She asked with curiosity.

Oliver laughed on the other line then said, "God I miss you already. Call me tomorrow, all right?"

Dinah laughed back at him then bit her lip, "I will call you tomorrow then." She promised. "Good. I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight Dinah." Oliver said with sincerity.

"Goodnight Oliver." She said then shut the phone off with a click. Quickly grabbing her mask she dressed and became the Black Canary. She hadn't been planning on sleeping, not for a few more hours. Now she was sure it was going to be a very long night…

Driving her motorcycle the Black Canary sped through the traffic of the night. The phone call on her cell phone was a signal that someone in Gotham needed her. This time the National Bank had been robbed, and she had to stop the criminals.

It was two blocks ahead of her when she heard her phone ring again. Driving with one hand she reached for her phone, "Batman. I thought you'd call."

"Hello Dinah." He said then brought up the subject, "I assume you are already there?"

"I just parked." She said as she turned off her bike.

"You're going to have some company, like the Green Arrow." And with that Batman hung up and left the Black Canary to business.

Batman wouldn't bother her but it seemed like the Green Arrow and she would meet yet again. _Fun_…The banks lights were all off as the Black Canary approached the building. The morning moon was still covering the sky as her shoes clanked on the ground in front of her.

Looking up at the roof she smiled and grabbed the rope at her side. Climbing up the building was as easy as walking and when she reached the top the Black Canary crouched. She could hear movements in the building but it seemed as if the Green Arrow was late.

Opening the door on the roof she looked into the blackness. Walking down the stairs silently she watched the five robbers from above. Smiling in the shadows she saw a flash of silver. Freezing to the wall she back up and crouched. Watching the corner across from her she saw the Green Arrow. He was dressed in green and black. His bow and arrow were at his side as he looked at her with his sunglasses, which she supposed, had something special in them.

_This is my hunt!_ She thought sourly. Suddenly looking up she saw the Green Arrow about to take his shot. Before she could stop him he shot at the men. A blinding light shot through the air but when the Black Canary opened her eyes she saw all the men caught in a net.

The Green Arrow jumped to the first floor and was about to take his prize. _Not this time… _Taking a deep breath the Black Canary made an earsplitting sound. Her Canary cry resounded through the bank and broke all the glass. The building started to shake as she reached her high pitch stage.

When she jumped to the first floor she looked to see the prisoner's knocked out cold and the Green Arrow was no exception. Leaving the robbers the Black Canary grabbed the Green Arrow and took him out of the building over her shoulder. As she went the way she had come, it was hard. Going up the stairs to the roof of the building was not as easy as it looked when she carried a man on your shoulders.

"Fucking heavy, aren't you?" She whispered as she walked, trying not to fall under pressure. Then when she set him down she took a long look. The wind gave a slight breeze and she knew she was almost free, but there was something else she wanted to do first…

Playing with his mask she thought of what face may be under it. Suddenly he grabbed her arm and rolled over her. With the Green Arrow over her the Black Canary sneered at him.

Sirens were in the background of the night. They were blocks away from the crime, but he had been knocked out.

"You mind?" She growled as she pushed him off her and stood.

The Green Arrow faced her and looked around, "You knocked me out. What the hell did you do!" He accused pointing a finger at her.

"No, I saved you. I clearly remember taking you out of the back so the police wouldn't take you. You owe me a favor, but that will do as a thank you." She said and started walking away.

He grabbed her arm with such force that she was pulled back, "Hey-" She started but he took the conversation over.

"No! You knocked me out first and then saved me. If you hadn't knocked me out in the first place-wait…I get it. You wanted the robbers to be your glory. Well get over it. I was there first and I had it under control until you came!" The Green Arrow snapped as he hardened his grip on her arm.

The Black Canary was about to yell in pain but jerked her arm back and slapped him. The Green Arrow turned back to her and hit her, making her fall to the ground. Looking up the Black Canary swung her leg to trip him but missed. Growling the Black Canary threw herself at him.

With the Green Arrow pinned underneath the Black Canary whispered with a sneer, "I _will_ scream in your ear, and I _will_ make you deaf. How does _that_ _sound_?"

She couldn't see the Green Arrow's eyes but she could feel the heat of anger from them. He threw her off; as she landed feet away he was surprised when she gave him a good upper cut. Staggering back the Green Arrow felt the Black Canary kicked him in the chest, sending him to the ground.

Standing over him the Black Canary smiled; with a mockery tone she said, "Done yet?"

In anger the Green Arrow stood. With his back to her the Black Canary was about to hit him once more but froze when his bow came within inches of her face. She was good, but she would admit when she was beaten for the time being. She couldn't dodge an arrow that was in her face.

The Green Arrow's eyes narrowed as he laughed shallowly, "Yes, are we done yet?" Putting his bow away he looked at her in disgust then jumped off the building, landing perfectly on his motorcycle.

Looking from the top of the building the Black Canary suppressed a scream. God she wanted to track him down and make him feel _real_ pain. Gritting her teeth she stomped her foot into the metal. He wasn't better than her, he was just faster. She'd never admit he was better. Even through he might be…possibly.


	5. Cheaters are really lovers

_You are so annoying. _The Black Canary thought sourly as she looked over at the Green Arrow who stared back at her. Yet her next thought was not one she wanted to hear.

The Green Arrow looked around the room once more then said, "We all can't be here waiting to bust them."

Batman looked up then narrowed his eyes sharply, "Your right. It doesn't even seem like they will come anyway." Then in a swoosh of a cape Batman was gone.

The Black Canary had been waiting for hours to bust these criminals who were planning to steal the Eberth Stone from Kayla's Jewelry. But as they sat and waited for hours no one had made a noise.

"How long have we been here?" The Black Canary asked the Green Arrow. He looked at her and with a brief smile answered, "Three hours."

Three. Huh. Great, it was just more time she spent staring at the Green Arrow. When she had first arrived at the Jewelers the Black Canary had wanted to pound his head in. Now, only three hours later she did not want to pound him…not at all.

The Black Canary had been watching him keenly the whole time. She had looked him up and down about thirty times now. He had his hood up- as always and his sunglasses on. He had a green and black jacket with matching green and black pants. His boots were normal, though she highly doubted it.

As she looked at him she wondered what was going on behind those sunglasses. What was he doing? Better yet, what was he thinking?

The Green Arrow looked at the Black Canary once more. Those high heeled black boots weren't the only appealing thing on her. Now that she was clam and a few feet away he could think properly. Her fishnet tights were luring, as was her bathing suit outfit. She had a black top that was strapless and a black bottom that was like a swimsuit. Too skimpy and too much. He had too much to think about and her outfit couldn't be on his list. But she was.

It was all leather, he decided as he looked at the materials. He wondered how it has stayed on in a fight. It couldn't possibly stay on; there was only her body to hold it up. …and that also caught his attention.

Her black gloved hands were leaning against a table as her eyes darted in her black mask. Her straight blonde hair was in a low pony tail. Yet to say what he thought of her now in the simplest terms, sexy, would be the first thing to come to his mind.

As temping as all this was he knew he couldn't. She was the Black Canary after all, the person he had hit. The person who had hit him and left a few bruises, but as he thought with a smile, he won.

He always won, and she was no exception.

"They aren't coming." She said after a final sigh. Turning to leave she felt a jerk and looked back to see herself shinning in the Green Arrow's visors. "What?" She asked, not wanting to fight tonight. They had caused enough damage yesterday. All she wanted was to get home and call Oliver. He, she thought, was probably someplace warm and waiting for her. Oliver was waiting for her. He wanted her.

So then, why the hell was she here? God she had to get out of this place. Now! But as she thought all this she realized that it didn't help the situation at hand. The Green Arrow was inches away. Why? But the better question was why couldn't she stop herself from staring at this lips. Why couldn't she stop _staring_?

"Nothing..." He whispered in his husky voice and let her go. Walking away the Black Canary turned to face him before they got on their bikes. "What was up with that fight we had?" She asked, with a snap in her voice.

The Green Arrow turned and faced her, snapping back, "Oh, I did everything, did I?"

The Black Canary looked at him as she crossed the ground between them. In an instant she was inches away from him. At first he thought she was going to kiss him but she stopped. "It was mine; that rob was mine! You had no right- no. You know what? I'm not going to fight about this! You won. Happy now? Get off my back, leave it alone!" The Black Canary, he decided, had finally snapped as she yelled at him.

"You know-" The Green Arrow started but the Black Canary had taken a step forward and was about to kiss him. Her eyes darted to his lips then back to his eyes. Slowly she backed up and took a long breath, as if realizing what her actions were about to tell her what had started. "I have to go." She whispered and turned.

The Green Arrow caught her and pulled her back to him. When she was in front of him he kissed her. He kissed her hard then let her go.

Her eyes widened but she closed her eyes again and kissed him once more. But, he realized, he couldn't stop. He kept kissing her, like she was a drug. A drug that he wanted more and more of every second she was with him.

Pushing him away the Black Canary looked at the Green Arrow. "Oh my God…" She whispered with a shaking voice. What had she done? Of course she could answer that, her mind thought. She had been in a lip lock with the Green Arrow for…for more minutes than she could remember or count!

As the Black Canary looked at the Green Arrow she heard him whisper something that sounded a lot like "Shit." She couldn't blame him though. He had provoked her, but she hadn't stopped. Stopping sounded good now. But then again, running sounded better!

Jumping on her bike the Black Canary went from zero to sixty in seconds. Anything to get away from _that_ mistake. Before she could think another thought tears started to stream down her cheeks. All she could think of the smirk Oliver had when he surprised her by sitting on her couch two nights ago.

Dinah couldn't stop think about the time they had danced or the time she had received flowers and a call from Oliver at the same time, as if fate had planned it all. She couldn't stop her mind from killing her with thoughts of Oliver. All the times he had kissed her or held her, they kept flooding as if she needed to be digging her grave.

God, what was she thinking? Dinah started to mentally hit herself, and she planned too, until there was nothing left.

She had Oliver. OLIVER. Her mind was blank as she screamed inside. _Now what?_ She thought vaguely.

The Green Arrow was frozen to the spot. _What was I thinking?_ He thought in a whisper. Had he finally gone mad? He started to scream in his mind. What had made him do that? _Shit!_ He had to go now, fast, and not look back. Never look back and never think about going back. It was in the past now.

As the Black Canary got home she threw off her mask and looked in the mirror. What would Oliver think of her now? What would he think of his perfect Dinah? He'll never know, she decided, he couldn't know. She tried to wipe away the tears but it seemed when one was gone two more filled its place. As for the Green Arrow, she thought sourly, they were over before they began.

Oliver took a deep breath before he called Dinah. He heard her voice and practically jumped. God, he needed to clam himself, sometimes the world seemed out to get him. Today had been no exception.

"Oh, hi Oliver." Dinah said as she twisted the phone cord and sat. Wiping the tears away she took another deep breath. _Please don't let him notice that something is wrong. _Looking at herself in the mirror bit her lip so she wouldn't scream at herself for what she had done.

How could Oliver _ever_ care for her now? She had _cheated_ on him, her boyfriend, her man. Her life. Dinah had cheated on the only thing she felt as worth living for in this world. Dinah thought with a stab, she still loved Oliver more than anything in this world and nothing would change that. Nothing.

The moment that the Black Canary and the Green Arrow had kissed had destroyed everything she had done with Oliver. Guilt would track her down and inevitably, kill her.

"Come over?" Dinah repeated and looked at the receiver. She had tried to not sound like her head was about to spin off and not like she was so confused that it really might. Finally answering she whispered into the phone, "Sure. I'd love you too."

When Dinah finally cleared her red eyes she saw Oliver pull into the driveway. Rushing out she leapt into his arms. In the entire world she couldn't dream that she would love him so much as she did now. She swore to never leave his side. Never again.

Oliver's heart raced as he hugged her. He swore that he would never let go. Today, he thought, was a day that he needed to forget. Today was a terrible day. All he wanted to do was have her in his arms.

Oliver put his head to her ear and murmured to her, "Dinah, I love you."


	6. Hot love & a playfull time

Dinah's head shot up and she looked into Oliver's promising eyes. They told her that he would always be there for her. They told her the truth. He loved her.

Her mouth was still open as she touched his face lightly. Smiling Dinah laughed for a moment. Whispering as she kissed his cheek she said, "I love you, Oliver."

Reaching up Dinah kissed him softly then harder as they moved backwards. Dinah felt her back run into the side of the car as Oliver kissed her, making her want him more with every second.

Oliver knew he loved her. He had loved her since he had driven her home weeks earlier. Dinah was everything to him. He couldn't afford to loose her, and he couldn't afford to let her go. She was everything he wasn't; she was a caring person that loved everything about life. Truthfully, she drove him mad. If she wasn't with him or in his arms he felt a pain stab him. Maybe, he thought, his heart was trying to tell him something. Maybe, he thought, she was _the one…_maybe she was the one that could know everything about him, who Oliver Queen really was…

Sure, Oliver had many past relationships; some were worthless but others not so much. Here, with Dinah everything seemed different. It almost seemed like she would understand. That he could tell her everything and she would love him all the same. There were many dark secrets that he had always held. No one knew much about his life, and now, Dinah knew most of it. Oliver knew his past, he knew what he wanted for the future, but there were other things that made his life much more complicated.

There were things that he knew Dinah was hiding from him. Oliver could tell by the panic in her voice and her touch, tonight. Something had happened but he wouldn't press her. Oliver trusted her, and if he had wanted to leave her, he would have done it weeks ago. Now, he was emotionally attached, and physically he wanted her. God only knew how much.

Dinah felt a rush come over her and smiled to herself. The Green Arrow hadn't crossed her mine but Oliver was written in every part. Oliver understood, and that's all she ever needed. Dinah needed to be sure she could tell him that she was the Black Canary. She knew she could trust him with her secret. Dinah knew that even if he ran away, it would break apart of him, as much as apart of her. All she wanted was love, and now that she had heard the words she knew some things were going to change.

"I love you." She whispered again. Dinah kissed him once more then again and again until she lost count. Loosing thought Dinah felt Oliver reach behind her and opened the car door. Still kissing her, Oliver picked her up and went into the backseat. Dinah looked up for a driver but saw that he had come himself.

Turning back to him, Dinah kissed Oliver as he leaned over her. Lying on the seats Dinah looked into Oliver's eyes. "We are perfect for each other, aren't we?" She whispered to him.

With a cunning smile Oliver answered, "More than you know." He kissed her again as the car started to fog up. The windows shielding them from the world and all that could happen if they were separated.

Oliver pulled away and looked into the deep brown eyes. She was so perfect, he thought to himself. There wasn't a flaw in her, and over the weeks he had never found one. Dinah was his match, she had to be. If it wasn't her, he wouldn't leave her anyway.

Every touch made his heart race. Every smile and kiss set his blood on fire. Oliver had never been happier, not since his parents were alive, not in many, many years.

Six weeks, almost seven, Dinah concluded as she kissed him, touching his perfect biceps. Seven weeks she had spent with him. Almost everyday but two they had been together. How could you love someone so much in that amount of time? It seemed crazy, and it seemed almost impossible. Oliver was real she reminded herself every day, and all hers.

Sometimes she would be in the middle of work and suddenly she would see his face in her mind. She would call him, but of course he was busy. Then he would call her back in the back of a closet, so they wouldn't get in trouble. Who, she thought, has that much love? Who does that?

Dinah could tell from the look in his eyes that he burned for her. She loved the way that when they were feet away he would look her up and down then bit his lip. He wanted her she knew, and she teased him. Oliver would yield and do anything to touch her, to be near her. Finally when he had her within grasp he would sigh and hold her until morning came.

Now though, all she had to do was look in his eyes to get a rush of feelings and emotions.

Oliver watched Dinah as she stared at him; he wondered what was going on in her mind. What was she thinking with that smile and those lips? He beamed and took in her scent of vanilla. It drove him mad when he couldn't get her. Oliver had once smelled vanilla in the office and called her seconds later.

Oliver wondered how far he would let himself go. Would he go with his heart and would his mind listen to him? Realization came to him when he knew that they were the same. In every other relationship his mind had wanted the girl but his heart had held him back. He would always follow his heart to where it led him. Right here, he thought, was where he needed to be. He had never loved someone…

Oliver was willing to give her anything she wanted. He would give her all his money, hell, he would give his money away if it meant her. He would quit his job and be with her forever. Whatever she wanted, he wanted too.

Oliver would even marry her…God, he thought, I should be killed for being loved this much, for loving someone this much. _Put me on death row now… Not like I haven't been there before..._

Part of her was scared, Dinah would admit it. She had cared for people and they had left her. How could she let herself trust Oliver? But it was too late to question anything, and if his intentions were bad, she would soon find out. It could be a mistake but her heart was given and she didn't know how to get it back, even if she wanted. No, he would have her heart and do what his heart wishes with it.

Putting her head past his Dinah whispered quietly into his ear, "Let's go inside."

Oliver rubbed his cheek against hers then gave a sly smile, "I was just thinking that…You always read my mind, don't you?"

Smiling with a laugh, God he loved her laugh, Dinah jumped out of the steamed car. Oliver followed, holding her hand as they walked up the drive and opened the door to her apartment. Shutting the door behind him, Oliver pulled her back and leaned against the door as he kissed her. Oliver decided he was addicted to her. He would never get sick of her kisses and he would certainly never stop wanting her.

Dinah could kiss him forever. She knew that for weeks now. Oliver was intoxicating. She had loved him long before she had spoken it out loud to him. Dinah only hoped that he knew.

Suddenly Oliver pulled away from her and held her shoulders. "What?" Dinah asked as the moment faded away into concern. Oliver sighed and put his head on her shoulder, "I had this night all planned out…It's fine though."

Tilting her head to the side Dinah asked, "Why can't we still do what you planned?"

Oliver pursed his lips as he thought, "We could...but we would have to go now."

Thinking to himself he frowned, did he really want to leave? He held her hand then whispered, "But…we really don't need to go. I mean, I would be just fine to stay here." He said as he kissed her, watching her smile come into play.

"But what fun would that be?" Dinah laughed as she reached for the door to pull it open.

Oliver put his head down on her shoulder and said in muffled words, "Come on…we can stay. Can I take it back? I had nothing planned. We should stay-" God, why did he have to destroy the moment? He should have kept his mouth shut.

Dinah could feel his heavy breath's on her shoulder then said, "Nope. We have to go." True, she was teasing but she wanted to go also.

"You're mocking me…" Oliver mumbled then pulled her closer, so their bodies left no room between.

With a bright smile Dinah said, "I will _die_ if I don't go. Now I must see what you had been planning for us. Come on." She said as she tickled him slightly.

"I'm not ticklish…we decided this days ago. But you are!" Oliver said as he tickled her. She pulled back slightly then pushed his hand away.

Oliver put his head on her shoulder then said, "Stay."

Dinah smiled at him, she could feel his breathing on her shoulder but she shook her head, "No chance."

Before she could say another word she felt a sharp pain coming from her shoulder. Jumping back she whispered, "You bit me!" Her mouth was open as she tried to hide her smile.

Oliver's eyes went into cunning slits as he laughed. Pointing a finger Dinah screeched, "You bit me!"

Oliver moved to her as she laughed and smiled at him, "No! You can't come near me. Until you admit that you- you bit me!" Dinah said again in astonishment as she looked at her shoulder. Dinah started laughing hysterically when she saw Oliver's teeth marks on her shoulder.

"I'll fix it." He promised and moved to her, reaching out.

Dinah jumped back then whispered, "Okay…if you can catch me. We will stay…if not, well, then, we go on with your original plans."

Before Oliver could tell her to drop the subject Dinah took off running. Leaving the door unprotected Oliver chased after her. Laughing while screaming Dinah bolted to the couch. Standing on one side Dinah smiled, "No jumping over, that would be cheating."

Oliver shrugged then grabbed the back of the couch, shoving it out of the way.

Openmouthed Dinah yelled, "Cheater! You can't move it-" But before she got to finish he reached for her.

Sprinting out of his way she ran through the living room and past the kitchen. Grabbing the door she swung the door open. Running she heard a thud and a yelp. Turning back she saw Oliver holding his nose.

"Oliver!" She yelled, suddenly loosing her smile and happiness as she ran to his side. Blood was oozing over his fingers and onto the floor. Rushing him inside Dinah put him on the couch and got a cloth.

Running back to his side Dinah whispered, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-" She said but Oliver took her hand.

"You know what this means?" He asked as he stopped the bleeding, wiping the rest off his face. Once again he was perfect.

"What?" She asked with her sad face, her eyes a dark color of brown.

"You and me, we are staying here tonight. I think my nose is broke." Oliver's smile reached her lips and he kissed her lightly then cursed in pain.

"Stop moving!" Dinah told him, ordering him to stay. Oliver laid himself on the couch and closed his eyes.

Dinah went to the kitchen and stopped herself before she laughed. When she came back to Oliver's side she stared at him with a frown.

"What?" Oliver asked as she stared at him. He tilted his head and looked at her with those glowing eyes.

"I thought you broke your nose…you look fine to me." Dinah said skeptically; suddenly it hit her.

Accusingly she pointed a finger at him, "Oliver Queen you scam!" She laughed when he got up and look her in his arms.

"I _was_ really hurt…for about two seconds." He said with a sweet smile.

"I thought you broke your nose, you said you broke it! I thought you were hurt-" Dinah said then hit him softly on the shoulder, "You scared me. I thought you were really hurt. God, I thought I impaired my boyfriend…"

Oliver put his lips on hers when he whispered, "I'm sorry. I will never scare you again."

Kissing her, Oliver felt her smile against his lips and whispered, "I swear Oliver Queen- you will be the death of me someday."

Oliver couldn't register what she was saying; all he could think about was kissing her. God, all he could think about was how much he wanted her. He kissed her harder, but Dinah was with him, matching him.

Thinking to herself, Dina thought, _if there was a competition for the most passionate kisses, he would win._


	7. Early mornings and other things

Sunlight poured into the room as the night's memory's came back to her. Dinah blinked and smiled at Oliver who was still fast asleep. Dinah yawned when she felt her jeans make a slight sound as her body moved. Her shirt, which she had thought to be the perfect buy, didn't feel so good right now. _Guess it's not an all-nighter-shirt_. It was stuck to her body and rather annoying.

Oliver's arms were still around her as she looked at him. His jeans were still on she remarked, but his shirt was not. Yawing again she remembered he had mumbled something about warm and skin. They had kissed each other till she felt like she was going to die from the lack of air. She thought then, that her mind would explode from all his kisses. Then, in the end, she thought she would just die in a corner.

It turned out that she had fallen asleep in his arms. She didn't remember going to sleep, but then, who does?

Oliver's arms tightened as she turned to face him. His eyes were open and blue was staring at her. Dinah smiled and reached over and kissed him lightly. "Morning." He said as he learned up and helped her up. Dinah stood and put her head in his chest, "Let's do it again." She mumbled and sighed, taking in his scent on hers.

"What? Kiss each other until we die? Do you really want me to die? We made the world record last night, I'll be dammed if I can kiss you for two more seconds…Though, it's very tempting. Ummm." Oliver pulled away and smile at her, "I love you."

Dinah tilted her head and teased him with a grin, "I love you too."

Oliver moved at a pace that Dinah could not reach. "Why are you awake? Why aren't you half dead, we were up past four in the morning?" She asked, as she grabbed a cup of tea.

"I am a business man. I get up early for most of my life…I guess I'm used to it, that's all, you on the other hand…" He laughed as she went in slow motion to hit him.

As Oliver sat at her table, with the room lit up, Dinah told him, "You can eat, or do whatever suits you, as for me, I am going to take a shower."

Oliver lifted his head and smiled slightly, as his head rested on his hands. His sly smile never seemed to be up to anything good, but she loved that smile all the same. Dinah raised an eyebrow and laughed. "I'll be back in no time."

_No time_, Oliver thought as he arrived back in the house. He had gone to the store and bought a toothbrush and deodorant. Still, when he came back, she was still taking a shower. Making sure she was still alive he decided it was best to check.

Walking into the bathroom she saw the silhouette of Dinah. "Oliver?" She asked as she poked her head out the shower. He smiled brightly at her and held up his brush, "Do you know where the toothpaste is?"

"On the left." She said as he found it. Brushing his teeth he asked, "I almost thought you ran away on me. You take _forever_." He said, as he finished and leaned against the counter, looking at her form.

"How long has it been?" She asked as she poked out her head, her long blonde hair soaking.

"I don't know, twenty minutes or something." He said as he heard her laugh. He loved her laughed. "Twenty! I could be in here for another twenty." Dinah said but Oliver's mouth dropped.

"No way! Do you know, I could be dead by then…women." He mumbled and turned on the sink. Suddenly he heard Dinah yell. "Oliver! That's' cold! You're making my shower cold. Turn it off! Stop stealing all the hot water."

With the freezing water running over her, Dinah shivered, "Probably warmer out there."

"Exactly my thoughts." Oliver said with a laugh, "That is precisely why you need to come out. Not only am I here to give you a wonderfully soft towel, but your going to die of hypothermia if you stay in that shower. Then I would have to quiet my job and die also, because I'm not sure I could live without you. Then someone who cares about us both, like Joe and his wife, would be heart broken. Then after that-" He said as she interrupted him.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming out. I didn't know so many things could happen if I was to die." She laughed. Oliver smiled at himself; he couldn't help if he was genius.

Dinah finally turned off the shower and reached out for the towel. "Oliver, give me the towel." She asked, and then added nicely, "Please."

Oliver pursed his lips then said, "I just don't think I can do it. You will have to get it. I promise I won't look." He said as he put one hand over his eyes and the other holding the towel.

Jumping out, Dinah grabbed the towel and wrapped herself against it. "You are a terrible liar, Oliver." She said as she took his hand from his eyes and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Huh…" Oliver murmured then kissed her again and again. Before they could stop they were off chasing the world record that they swore they beat the night before.

Working at the Gourmet Designers was an easy job but not when you were third in command. That was tough enough. As Dinah worked on her computer she heard Tessa whispering to her, "How's Oliver Twist?"

Dinah smiled as she kept typing, "Oliver _Queen_ is fine. We were actually running late this morning." She said then stopped and checked her watch, "Five minutes."

"Wait," Tessa said as she went into Dinah's Unit, "This morning, oh, did he spend the night? You two didn't? Did you? How is he? Wait, what happens in five minutes? Come on, give details girl!"

Dinah bent her head low then whispered, "Last night, well it was make out on level 300. Besides that we woke up and…well, I can't tell you _everything_ now but in five minutes he said there is supposed to be a surprise waiting for me."

Tessa sighed then said, "Give details on our lunch break. As for his surprise I'm going to watch you, so you can't hide anything."


End file.
